User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive12
Re:WP Well, it seems my photo won't be added anymore (sighs) Though, when you said 'winning photo', I thought it only applies in the current version of the game, not the previous versions winning pics. Request~ Hey SnowyBoy! I have a request for your game? Its a Best TCG round, where people post pictures of there favourite TCG or the best ones (obviously). Yeah well I hope you can use it. Bye~ ' [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123']][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| '''FireTornado']] 18:34, November 26, 2012 (UTC)' Reserve Well, you said we can reserve a pic for the TCG Round, so here is mine~ ^^ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shindou_Mixi_Maxed_in_the_TCG.png I hope I can use it~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Presto Turn' ' ' ' ' 21:45, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry~ ^^" I thought you mean reserve like some users did in the food round~ Same XD. I saw the trailer and then I saw that face and my face was like this: O________O. After that, I was speechless XD. I saw it~ ^^ Too many dinosaurs XDD. Ah okay~ Yup, I have XD and many Slideshows saved on my compter XD. I have saved 97 Slideshows on my computer XD. Thank you~ ^^ I don't know if you have seen it but V4 will start soon~ ^^ Ah okay~ ^^ Good Luck~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Presto Turn' ' ' ' ' 13:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ I don't believe that rumor XD. Or Maybe Fei will react like this: O.O R-R-Rei R-R-Rukh?! XDDD. Yup 97 XD. Yup, all GO/CS and some of IE which where shown in a GO/CS episode, like Jet Stream and The Earth~ ^^ Yup V4 XD. Though it didn't start yet~ ^^ You're welcome~ ^^ Accidently? XD. I like it~ ^^ It is nice~! :D 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'Presto Turn' ' ' ' ' 13:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 2 Here is my reserve for the TCG round~ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fei_Mixi_Max_TCG.png ' [[User:GouenjiShuuya'123|'GouenjiShuuya'123']][[User Talk:GouenjiShuuya'123| FireTornado]] 21:51, November 30, 2012 (UTC)' Hi! Thanks, oh right sorry, Its okay! I dont really know how to archive talk pages, but I'll try and figure it out. And since we are already talking, could I ask you for some signature help? I know how to do them but I wanted to make another part to it (my blog game) but whenever I try to type the rest in, it wont fit? ' ' 'GouenjiShuuya'123' 'Fire Tornado' 13:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry Lordranged7 done it. Thanks I think now I have done my signature! And yeah I knew I did that page wrong so thanks for fixing it! ' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit 14:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC)' Reserve 3 My reserve~ http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tsurugi_mixi_maxed_in_tcg.png ' DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 09:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reservation I wanted to request a Hated Character Round (Opposite Of Favourite Character round) and A Team round(Picture of a Team) BTW is my new pic in signature looking Ok??? XD 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 4 '''Heres my reserve.' http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tsurugi_Armed_TCG.png ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst]] Fire Tornado TC' 15:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks David. I know its really long, so I will archive it but later. Thanks again XD ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst]] Fire Tornado TC' 15:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 5 I found another one Hope your not getting annoyed with me changing my pic constantly :/ Reserve 6 This is my pic http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lost_Angel_in_TCG.png Nameer451 Evolution 13:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Snowy i am changing my pic http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:KeeperEndouGO.jpg Nameer451 Evolution 05:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Reserve GoldAsh (7th) Hey, here is my reserve!!!~ :D I think you will like it: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Birth_in_tcg.jpg GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 15:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 8 Hmmm.... after some thinking.... I choose this photo: Reserve 9 Hey Snowy I'll reserve this pic for Round 4 ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 06:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 10 Hi Snowy~ This is my reserve pic for your Blog Game~ [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 06:24, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Help!!!!! How to do the signature again??? I always trying (SnowyBoy/Chinjunjun) like that 10:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 11 Hi is me.....here is my reserve pic 01:12, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 12 Am I too late? Here's my pic! The Mist Inside Yourself 18:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 13 Here's my pic! (I added both 13 and 14 in case someone else gives before me) NishizonoNakata Buttobi Punch! 12:05, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 14 I reserve this card. TanatatTigerTruth (talk) 12:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reserve 15 Here is my pic for the TCG Round ~ ! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devile Burst 12:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) How to link it ? So Snowy, I've made my Css page : Link so How to link it to my user page. Well the basic link would be But my user page is not accepting it .......... So can you help me? ' ' Fubuki風吹 Dimension Storm Big Bang Slash ' ' 14:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC)